Shattered
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: UA. Roy Mustang, un fugitivo, no desea nada más que venganza. A fin de lograr su objetivo, secuestra a una soldado y la obliga a ponerse de su lado. Sin embargo, no tiene ni idea de que su rehén cambiara su objetivo de venganza a sobrevivir. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Prisionera

**Nota de autor (Kinsler5):**

**Fullmetal Alchemist:**

_Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de FMA y no teneis ni idea de lo nervios que estoy sintiendo. Acabé de ver FMAB no hace mucho y me he enamorado completamente de esta pareja. He dudado sobre publicar esto o no, pero al final he decidido darle una oportunidad. Detrás de Soul y Maka, emparejo a Roy y Riza con pasión. _

_Así que, por favor, disfrutad de mi historia y sentiros libres de dejar comentarios. Las criticas son aceptadas, aunque esté llorando. Esto es un UA, pero voy a tratar de mantener a los personajes en, bueno, su carácter. También, disculpad mis errores gramaticales y lo siento si el capitulo es un poco largo. _

_FMA no me pertenece._

**N/T**_**: **_La historia, como ya he dicho, pertenece a **Kinsler5** y los personajes y universo de FMA pertenecen a una vaca llamada Hiromu Arakawa.

Adelante con la historia!

* * *

**Shattered**

**Capítulo 1 – Prisionera**

Hacía frío y el suelo estaba completamente cubierto de nieve. El viento soplaba fuerte, pero ella sabía cómo soportarlo. Era una soldado, al fin y al cabo, y el mal tiempo era el menor de sus problemas en aquel momento. Los pies la estaban matando, ya que básicamente llevaban caminando millas sin descanso. Su estómago estaba rugiendo de hambre dado que había abandonado su comida a cambio de poder llevar encima otra pistola. Sus ojos estaban entumecidos y la falta de sueño por fin comenzaba a hacer mella en ella.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Riza se restregó los ojos mientras se echaba el rifle tras la espalda. Miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo encontrar nada sospechoso. Ella y el resto ya habían registrado toda la ciudad, pero no eran capaces de encontrar a la persona a la que estaban buscando. Riza solo deseaba que todo lo que estaban haciendo no resultara ser una pérdida de tiempo.

"¿Sheska? ¿Has encontrado algo?" Le preguntó Riza a su compañera mientras se acercaba. Estaba sin aliento y a pesar del frío temporal, Riza podía ver gotas de sudor en su frente. Cuando se detuvo delante suyo, Sheska se apoyó en sus rodillas, haciendo todo lo posible por recuperar el aliento. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Se quedó como estaba por unos pocos segundos antes de ponerse recta para saludarla. "Lo siento, Sargento Hawkeye. No he podido encontrar nada a pesar de que hemos estado buscando desde hace horas. Hemos llegado a separarnos, incluso, pero nuestra búsqueda parece en vano."

"Ya veo." Riza colocó su mano sobre la barbilla mientras pensaba en que podía hacer a continuación. Aún así, no podía negar el hecho de que ella y su grupo estaban en desventaja. Se suponía que tenían que estar buscando a un fugitivo bajo el nombre de Roy Mustang, pero encontraba difícil hacerlo cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo era. Si volvía al Coronel Kimblee sin nada nuevo que reportar, estaba claro que tendría un berrinche y Riza sabía que no dudaría en degradarla. "Bueno, entonces supongo que deberíamos seguir buscando."

"¡Ahg! ¡Es que esto es tan inútil! ¿¡Cómo esperan que encontremos al tío éste, Mustang, si no sabemos ni cómo es?! ¡Quiero decir, vamos! La descripción que nos dieron encaja con prácticamente cualquier persona de aquí, si lo piensas bien. Me da la sensación de que estamos buscando una aguja en un pajar." Comentó Sheska mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la casa. Se la veía completamente exhausta y Riza no la podía culpar porque ella misma estaba cansada de todo. "No quiero quejarme, pero creo que simplemente deberíamos abandonar esta ciudad ya."

"No vamos a dejar este sitio hasta que nos lo ordenen." Le dijo Riza un poco bruscamente, pero quería que comprendiera el asunto. Sheska solo llevaba en la milicia unos pocos meses, así que era comprensible que todavía no estuviera acostumbrada a ello. Aún así, Riza siempre aborrecía cuando la gente cuestionaba la autoridad. "Vamos."

Comenzaron a andar por la calle y Riza podía ver cómo de intimidada estaba la gente en su presencia. Estaba claro que la milicia no era bienvenida allí. Podía ver las caras de la gente, llenas de odio, mientras le veían andar junto a Sheska. Riza no se molestó en mirarles. Estaba allí para protegerles y aun con todo, se atrevían a dirigirle una mirada desagradecida.

Era verdad que Amestris había estado en un estado de guerra constante desde que King Bradley se sentó en el trono, pero Riza estaba segura de que con el tiempo, todo iría a mejor. Estaba segura de que King no permitiría que el país se echara a perder. Era el Rey, después de todo, y se suponía que tenía que velar por el bien de su gente. La razón por la que el país estaba en tan mala forma era porque cierta persona estaba amenazando con una rebelión, una revolución, un motín, y el nombre de esa persona era Roy Mustang.

Riza no sabía quién era exactamente, pero había oído hablar de él a través del Mayor Armstrong. Roy Mustang fue parte de la milicia. Llegó incluso a tener el título de Coronel y sus tácticas de guerra eran bastante impresionantes. De todas formas, traicionó al Rey y al país. Riza no estaba segura de cómo ocurrió la traición porque el Mayor no se molestó en darle detalles, pero sabía que fue sentenciado a muerte junto a su amigo. Sin embargo, su sentencia se aplazó porque de algún manera, Roy consiguió escapar.

Tras esto, nadie oyó hablar de él. Nadie sabía dónde estaba y algunas personas estaban empezando a darle por muerto. No fue hasta hace poco, cuando alguien reportó haberle visto, que King Bradley ordenó rápidamente a la milicia encontrarle y capturarle. Esa era la meta actual de la milicia. Necesitaban parar a Roy Mustang antes de que se ganara a la gente, antes de que causara una rebelión de verdad.

Riza dejó escapar otro suspiro mientras veía como la nieve caía en su uniforme. Miró arriba rápidamente y deseó que no se acercara ninguna tormenta. No había tiempo que perder. Necesitaba encontrar algo que la pudiera llevar hasta Roy Mustang. Necesitaba encontrar alguna prueba, algo que probara su existencia. Si quería conseguir una promoción, necesitaba ganarse unos puntos con Kimblee con el asunto de Roy Mustang.

"Dios, está empezando a hacer frío de verdad." Comentó Sheska, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos. Riza la miró, pero no dijo nada. Siempre hacía frío en Amestris; no era ninguna sorpresa. "Creo que deberíamos empezar a volver antes de que la nieve se ponga peor. ¿No crees?"

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada, Riza se dio cuenta de que alguien las estaba observando. Podía ver a alguien mirando en su dirección, escondiéndose detrás de una pequeña y desgastada casa. Riza fingió no darse cuenta, pero vigiló a las personas por el rabillo del ojo. No sabría determinar si las personas que las observaban eran mujeres u hombres porque tenía un largo manto negro sobre ellas. La única cosa que podía saber era que las personas estaban mirando en su dirección. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era? ¿Podría ser Roy Mustang?

"Emh, ¿Riza?" De repente, Sheska la llamó por su nombre. La cogió del hombro, pero Riza la apartó. Necesitaba estar alerta, sobre todo ahora que sabía que estaba siendo observada por unos personajes sospechosos. "¿Va algo mal? ¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálida. ¡Oh! ¿Puede que estés poniéndote mala? ¿¡Debería llevarte a la enfermería?! Seguramente sea el tiempo. Supongo que no es de extrañar que hasta la dura Riza Hawkeye se ponga enferma."

"Estoy bien." Le dijo, aunque siguió mirando a la persona que continuaba observándolas. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Qué querrían? Volvió a la conversación cuando se dio cuenta de que las personas se volvieron para irse. "¿Por qué no vas a por María Ross de mi parte? Hay algo importante que le tengo que decir."

Sin objetar nada, Sheska asintió y la saludó antes de partir en la dirección contraria. Riza la vio marchar un poco antes de correr para atrapar a los sospechosos que había dejado escapar. Necesitaba cogerle por su cuenta. De todas formas, no quería arrastrar a una inexperta chica como Sheska con ella. Sheska todavía era una simple recluta, después de todo, y no era capaz de coger la pistola correctamente. Como el país estaba en estado de guerra, los nuevos reclutas tenían permitido llevarla con ellos como medida de precaución.

Riza corrió hasta donde el sospechoso se había detenido, pero no le podía encontrar por ninguna parte. Se volvió para mirar en todas las direcciones, sacando una pequeña pistola de debajo de su uniforme. No fue hasta entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Miró hacia la blanca nieve para encontrar unas grandes pisadas que claramente, no le pertenecían a ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara mientras seguía el rastro del suelo. Tenía que llevarla a alguna parte, seguro.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Riza viera de nuevo a las abrigadas personas. Estaban andando bastante tranquilas, probablemente sin saber que ella estaba justo detrás. Riza les siguió cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que nadie la viera. Se escondía tras las casas y arboles que se cruzaban por el camino, pero las personas encapuchadas nunca se molestaban en mirar atrás. De todas formas, Riza no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que los personajes la habían arrastrado a la parte desierta de la ciudad. Estaba tan vacía, que Kimblee solo había mandado a una ronda de tropas para buscar por el lugar.

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando vio que las encapuchadas personas se metían en una pequeña casa gris. Riza entrecerró los ojos, dudando en si ir hacia delante o no. ¿Debería entrar a la fuerza? ¿Y si eran unos simples civiles? Si comenzaba algo y resultaba ser un malentendido, Kimblee no pararía jamas de echarle la bronca por ello. Ncesitaba probarle a él y al Rey que era un soldado capaz. No podía permitirse cometer ni un error.

Tras tomar una amplia bocanada de aire, Riza corrió hacia la casa y se apoyó contra la pared. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta, pero antes de que su mano llegara a alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, Riza escuchó voces. Potentes y molestas voces que claramente pertenecían a hombres. Riza retrocedió y sus ojos se ampliaron en cuanto comenzó a espiar la conversación.

Estaban hablando de King Bradley. Estaban hablando de la milicia y estimando cuántos soldados habían sido traídos a la ciudad. Querían encontrar una ruta de escape y si no había más remedio, iban a causar una distracción volando en pedazos parte de la parte desierta de la ciudad.

Ya no había dudas en la mente de Riza mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Su mano agarró lentamente su pistola, mientras la furia la llenaba. Los hombres que estaban dentro de la casa eran rebeldes, gente en contra del Rey, y estaba segura de que estaban del lado de Roy Mustang. Tal vez si atrapaba a uno de ellos, serían capaces de decirle algo que le llevara hasta Mustang. Tal vez Roy Mustang estaba justo ahí dentro. Determinación y supervivencia brillaron en los ojos de Riza. Volvió su cuerpo de tal manera que estaba lista para cargar adentro, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de derribar la puerta, una oscura sombra se abalanzó sobre ella.

El cuerpo de Riza se congeló mientras sentía la fuerte presencia tras ella. Entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un estallido de miedo viajó por su cuerpo. Tenía miedo de darse la vuelta y encontrar la muerte. No quería morir todavía. Necesitaba triunfar. Necesitaba volverse una persona que valiera la pena antes de su muerte. Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, Riza se volvió en un rápido movimiento, apuntando rápidamente a quienquiera que estuviera detrás suyo.

No tuvo la oportunidad de apretar el gatillo porque la pistola fue arrebatada rápidamente de sus manos. Encontrandose indefensa, rápidamente intentó echar mano de su rifle, pero vio como sus movimientos fueron reprimidos cuando un fuerte brazo la agarró, reteniéndola por el cuello. Incapaz de ver a su captor, Riza estaba a punto de luchar cuando sintió la punta de un cuchillo rozándole el cuello.

"¿Mira lo que tenemos aquí?" Dijo una voz en tono sarcástico. Riza gruñó entre respiración y respiración, odiaba cuando se burlaban de ella. No podía aguantar ser humillada. "Una soldado. ¿En serio está la milicia tan desesperada que han llegado tan lejos como reclutar soldados femeninas? Qué patético. Supongo que Bradley hará cualquier cosa por seguir siendo el rey."

"¡Suéltame! ¿Quién eres? ¡Te exijo que me lo digas ahora mismo!" Le ladró Riza, sin darle muestras de miedo. Como respuesta, sin embargo, sintió el cuchillo un milímetro más cerca de su cuello. El tío que la estaba sosteniendo parecía ir en serio y Riza tenía la sensación de que no pretendía mantenerla con vida. Tragando saliva, Riza sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, pero no quería que su captor lo notara. "¡Te he preguntado que quién eres!"

Recibió más silencio, pero esta vez, su captor la arrastró contra la puerta y la empujó hacia dentro. Riza atrerrizó en el suelo y sin perder el tiempo, alcanzó su rifle. Apuntó al hombre que la había empujado adentro. Aunque no pudo disparar porque se encontró rodeada. Cuatro pistolas estaban apuntadas contra su cabeza y si hacía un movimiento en falso, encontraría la muerte. Apretando los dientes, Riza mantuvo el rifle en su lugar. Sus manos estaban temblando y sus palmas comenzaban a sudar.

Estaba en territorio enemigo.

…

"¡No me puedo creer que hayáis dejado a esta estúpida mujer seguiros!" Les gritó Roy a sus compañeros de repente mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos. Estaba furioso con la mujer, con su equipo, pero sobre todo estaba furioso consigo mismo. Debería haberles dicho que fueran más cuidadosos. Debería haberles avisado de que toda la ciudad estaba llena de los corrompidos soldados de Kimblee. "¿¡En qué demonios estabais pensando?! ¡Deberíais haberme dicho que ibais a salir!"

"¡Fui a supervisar el área, justo como me dijiste! ¡No tenía ni idea de que esta mujer me vio!" Respondió rápidamente Fuery, pero sabía que no admitiría excusas. Solo había un puñado de ellos y Roy les había advertido un millón de veces que no cometieran errores. Un solo error podía arruinar los planes en los que habían estado trabajando tan duramente los pasados meses. "En lo que va, no hay manera de salir de esta ciudad. Hay soldados por todas partes. Nos descubrirán fácilmente si tratamos de escapar de esta ciudad."

Roy se giró para mirar a la mujer que seguía apuntándole con el rifle de rodillas. Sus manos estaban temblando a pesar de su tenaz y firme cara. Definitivamente, era una mujer que daba miedo. "Olvidaros de eso por ahora. Tenemos que ocuparnos de este problema antes."

"No." Dijo ella bruscamente, apuntando con su rifle y frunciéndole el ceño. "Me vas a decir quién eres y si no lo haces, te dispararé a la cabeza. No tengo miedo de morir si es a Roy Mustang al que estoy disparando."

Roy se quedó en silencio mientras miraba a la mujer en frente suyo. No había nada particularmente alarmante en ella y su rango tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Solo era sargento y aún así, sus ojos parecían fríos e inhumanos. Eso es lo que la guerra le hacía a una persona, sin embargo, y King Bradley era el único responsable de todo eso. Era él el que estaba sumiendo el país de Amestris en la guerra para su propio beneficio. Quería riqueza, quería poder y no le tenía miedo al sacrificio de su propia gente con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba.

"¡Tú eres Roy Mustang, ¿no es así?! Encajas perfectamente en la descripción que nos dieron." Le dijo ella, amenazando con pulsar el gatillo. Sus camaradas no dudaron en acercarse otro paso más a la mujer, apuntando directamente a la cabeza. "¡Dime! ¿¡Eres tú Roy Mustang o no?!"

"Si lo es o no, ¿qué más te da?" Intervino de pronto Havoc, aunque Roy no se lo pidió. Le dirigió una sonrisa taimada, levantando el cigarrillo de su boca. "¿Qué te importa a ti?"

"Él es el que está causando todo este caos." Le dijo ella mostrar ni un ápice de miedo en su voz. "Roy Mustang quiere iniciar una rebelión. Quiere que la gente de Amestris se rebele en contra de King Bradley. Quiere derrocar a nuestro Rey. No se lo voy a permitir. Le mataré primero. ¡No le dejaré llegar a nuestro Rey!"

Roy bostezó, burlándose de ella completamente. Estaba a punto de cargar contra él, pero sus hombres la retuvieron rápidamente. Agarraron sus manos con firmeza y Roy vio la oportunidad de alejar su rifle de ella. Ahora que estaba completamente indefensa, Roy apenas la podía llamar amenaza. Dio un paso hacia ella mientras su mente comenzaba lentamente a formular un plan. "Yo soy Roy Mustang, pero tú eres completamente inútil ahora, ¿no es así?"

Ella le enseñó los dientes, mientras un bajo gruñido escapaba de su boca. Estaba furiosa y si Breda y Falman no estuvieran reteniéndola, probablemente ya le habría pegado un puñetazo. "Te odio. ¡Eres la causa de todo! ¡Eres el que ha enviado este país a la guerra! ¡Eres la razón por la que el Rey no puede confiar en nadie!"

"Te equivocas, estúpida mujer." Le dijo Roy mientras se acercaba un paso más. Le cogió de la cara con fuerza, obligándola a mirarle. "No soy el que ha causado todo esto. Tu preciado Rey te tiene a ti y a todo el mundo engañados. Solo me está usando como una distracción. Quiere purgar este mundo en una guerra y con la milicia que tiene, puede que sea capaz de hacerlo. Para que te quede claro, tu King Bradley es un viejo corrupto al que le importa una mierda el resto del mundo, y sobre todo tú."

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de nuestro Rey?!" Le gritó de repente la mujer, y Roy comenzaba a encontrar su actitud molesta. Era un soldado, un soldado a quien le habían lavado el cerebro que no podía hacer nada sin el Rey. "¡He oído muchas cosas acerca de ti, Roy Mustang! ¡He oído que fuiste tú el que le traicionó primero! Te sentenciaron por traición y supuestamente deberían haberte colgado, pero te las arreglaste para huir. No tienes el derecho de faltarle el respeto a Bradley de esa manera. Solo eres un fugitivo."

Roy sonrió mientras negaba la cabeza en desaprobación. La mujer no tenía ni idea de nada y no iba a pararse a explicárselo. La miró con compasión, sintiendo pena de que hubiera sido engañada para que creyera en King Bradley. Suspirando, Roy la dejó y se dio la vuelta para mirar a través de un pequeño agujero. La nieve todavía estaba cayendo, pero la casa abandonada no se enfrió más. Seguía igual.

Le odiaba. Odiaba a King Bradley con toda su alma y no sería capaz de descansar hasta que le matara con sus propias manos. Claro está, esto no se lo dijo a sus camaradas. Le estaban siguiendo porque creían que él iba a liberar el país de Amestris de las garras de un rey tirano. En el pasado, esa era su meta. Quería que Amestris se convirtiera en un país en el que la milicia no gobernara. Quería deshacerse de King para establecer una manera democrática de vivir, o al menos, hacerla menos represiva. Esa era la manera de pensar que tenía en el pasado. Esa era la manera de pensar que tenía antes de la muerte de su único amigo.

Curvando sus manos en puños, Roy podía sentir como el odio se revolvía en su interior mientras pensaba en Hughes. Era su culpa que estuviera muerto, pero fue King Bradley quien le sentenció a muerte. Ambos fueron pillados mientras hablaban de la libertad de la que dispondrían si King Bradley no estuviera. En un instante, el Rey les acusó de traición y les sentenció a muerte sin juicio.

Hughes fue ahorcado el primero y King Bradley le obligó a mirar la muerte de su único amigo. Era una imagen que Roy nunca olvidaría. Nunca olvidaría la sonrisa que le dirigió Hughes mientras la cuerda se apretaba a su alrededor lentamente. Se suponía que Roy iba a ser colgado el próximo día, pero eso no ocurrió. No ocurrió porque consiguió escapar. Falman, Fuery, Breda y Havoc, todos ellos le ayudaron a salir de su celda, y todos ellos huyeron con él. Pensaban de la misma manera que él pensaba y también pensaban que el país de Amestris estaría mucho mejor sin King Bradley. Abandonaron la vida militar por él, sabiendo que no había manera de volver.

Roy quería matar a King Bradley por venganza. Quería asfixiarlo con sus propias manos. Quería que sintiera la misma desesperación y desesperanza que él sintió cuando vio los ojos de su mejor amigo cerrarse. Iba a atraparle. Iba a atraparle aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en vida.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella?" Le preguntó Havoc de pronto, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Roy se giró para mirarle antes de mirar a la mujer. Su silencio parecía haberla calmado un poco, pero eso no significaba que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de matarle. "Vamos a dejar que siga respirando por ahora."

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó ella deprisa, mirándole con odio en sus ojos. "¿Qué queréis de mi?"

"Nos vas a ayudar." Le dijo Roy con una sonrisa en la cara, y pudo ver lo ofendida que estaba por la mera orden. Acercándose de nuevo a ella, Roy la miró desde arriba mientras Havoc y Breda la ponían de rodillas. "Cuando llegue el momento, nos vas a guiar a King Bradley personalmente y nos vas a ayudar a invadir su palacio. ¿Qué tal suena eso?"

"Nunca haré nada de eso. Moriré antes de traicionar al gobernante de mi país." Le dijo bruscamente, pero bajó el tono de voz inmediatamente en cuanto vio a Falman apuntadole con un pistola. "No lo haré. No voy a ayudar a una basura como tú."

"Bueno, pues lo siento mucho." Le dijo Roy, dedicándole otra sonrisa. "Parece que no tienes muchas opciones."

* * *

**N/T: **Aquí estamos con otra traducción! Vamos, que no salgo de una y ya me meto en otra. Esta vez es una historia Royai, (si, es mi punto débil) que ya le tenía ganas otra vez.

Como nota, muchas de las veces en las que pongo rey o King no está muy claro cuando es un juego de palabras o no. (King es rey en inglés). Además, Shattered significa destrozado, o hecho añicos.

Esta historia no está acabada todavía, pero** Kinsler5** asegura que no la va a dejar a medias. Espero que os enganche tanto como a mí en tan solo 3 capítulos.

Si quereis visitar la historia original: www. /s/9449034 /1/Shattered


	2. Secretos

**N/A (Kinsler5): **

**Fullmetal Alchemist:**

_Bueno, he tratado de actualizar tan rápido como he podido. Tenía que actualizar también otras historias que tengo, así que por eso me he quedado un poco atrás. Puede que actualice ésta el lunes otra vez o tal vez el martes si consigo completarlo para entonces. Siempre he querido escribir una historia de FMA, pero nunca he tenido el valor para ello. Al final, solo me veo cómoda escribiendo UAs. _

_De todas formas, ¡me gustaría darle las gracias a toda la gente que se tomó la molestia de echarle un vistazo a esta historia y ha comentado! ¡Significa mucho para mí, en serio! Gracias, muchas gracias. Así que, ¡Perdonad mis errores gramaticales y espero que este capítulo cumpla vuestras expectativas!_

**N/T: **Nada de esto me pertenece, la trama es obra de **Kinsler5 **y el universo de Amestris y sus personajes son de **Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Shattered**

**Capítulo 2 – Secretos**

Estaba hirviendo de ira y si podría alcanzar su segunda pistola, dispararía a Roy Mustang sin dudar. Estaba parado justo delante suyo y le irritaba saber que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Necesitaba decirle a alguien que por fin le había encontrado. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de comunicarse con Kimblee.

Riza escaneó la pequeña casa, pero no pudo ver mucho. Estaba bastante oscuro y la única luz provenía del pequeño agujero de la pared. No había manera de escapar y no ayudaba el hecho de que sus manos estuvieran atadas. Sus pies estaban libres, pero no podría llegar muy lejos con todos los secuaces de Roy Mustang rodeándola. Seguramente no se lo pensarían dos veces antes de dispararla. Al final, Riza decidió quedarse donde estaba y esperar al momento adecuado para reducir a Roy Mustang.

"Así que, ¿Qué vamos a hacer para salir de esta ciudad?" Dijo el hombre del cigarrillo. Bajó el arma y la colocó alrededor de su cintura. Se giró para mirar a Roy Mustang, que todavía la estaba mirando. Estaba claro que no confiaba en ella. "Ya es bastante malo que hayamos dejado a esta mujer vernos. Creo que sería mejor si la dejáramos aquí y voláramos esta casa con todo lo demás. De todas formas, nadie vive por aquí."

"Eso solo nos serviría para dar a conocer nuestra posición." Le respondió el tipo con gafas, al que había seguido. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado espiándola a ella y a sus tropas. Se preguntó cuánta información tenían Mustang y su equipo. "Toda esta ciudad está completamente rodeada. Fue un error. No tendríamos que habernos parado aquí."

"Necesitábamos munición. No teníamos más remedio que parar aquí y abastecernos." Replicó otro individuo, pero Riza no le podía ver por culpa de la oscuridad de la habitación.

Todo estaría perfecto si se habría dejado atrapar. Debió haber pedido refuerzos en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. Su orgullo y arrogancia la cegaron a la hora de pensar que podría manejarlo por su cuenta. Debería haberlo sabido. Riza dejó escapar un pequeño gemido mientras se volvía para mirar a Mustang. Estaba callado, pero para Riza, parecía estar formulando algún plan.

Comenzó a caminar por la habitación antes de coger el abrigo negro que estaba todavía cerca de Chico con Gafas. Entonces, de forma inesperada, la cogió del brazo y la puso en pie de forma brusca. Riza apretó los dientes, sintiéndose completamente humillada e infravalorada. "Cállate y escúchame. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer." Dijo con voz firme y seria él. "Vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos. Breda y Havoc, vosotros vais a ir al Norte. Evitad la antigua iglesia a toda costa. Hay soldados por la zona."

Riza pudo sentirle apretándole el brazo más fuerte y le disgustó pensar que un traidor como él estaba tocándola. Estaba loco si pensaba que le iba a ayudar a salir. "Fuery y Falman, vosotros os dirigiréis al Este. Hay civiles normales por esa zona y estoy seguro de que vosotros dos os podréis mezclar perfectamente. Sólo no hagas nada estúpido, Fuery. No volveré a perdonar tus errores de nuevo. ¿Entendido?"

"De mientras." La empujó un poco hacia delante. "Voy a coger el camino largo e iré al Oeste. Nos encontraremos en el bosque, donde acordamos antes. Voy a llevarme a esta mujer conmigo." Le puso el abrigo por encima antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa confiada. "Será mejor que te la pongas. No queremos que la gente vea tu uniforme."

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?" Le saltó Riza, deseando tener las manos libres. Entonces, una idea se le ocurrió y esperó que Mustang cayera en la trampa. "¿Qué me dices de esto? Haré lo que quieras si me desatas las manos."

Mustang la miró, pero ni dijo ni hizo nada. Sus otros secuaces ya estaban alcanzando la puerta, cada uno de ellos asegurándose de no ser vistos mientras salían. Estaban siguiendo su camino y dejando a su líder en sus manos. "No haré nada, lo prometo. Solo desátame las manos. Odio estar atada así, de todas formas. No soy una prisionera. Soy un soldado."

"Vale. Tampoco es como si pudieras ponerme un solo dedo encima." Le dijo él con franqueza y Riza se sorprendió cuando realmente le desató. Le miró sospechosamente antes de que su mano comenzara a moverse lentamente hacia su cintura. Antes de tener siquiera oportunidad de tocar su pistola, Mustang la cogió de la muñeca y casi dobló todo su brazo. Riza gritó de dolor, pero él no se molestó en soltarla. Era mucho más listo de lo que ella pensaba. Debería haberlo sabido. Tenía al Rey y a toda la milicia buscándole como locos. "¿No te lo he dicho? No puedes posar tus sucios y corruptos dedos en mí. Intenta volver a hacer algo tan estúpido como esto otra vez y te quemare toda la mano. No me subestimes, Mujer."

Le quitó la pistola de la cintura antes de empujarla un poco hacia la puerta. Riza le observó mientras agarraba el negro abrigo que le habían dado. Roy le daba un poco de miedo, pero no tenía intención de mostrárselo. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que ser tan valiente como le habían enseñado. "¿Entonces por qué no me disparas y ya? ¿A qué demonios estás esperando?"

Mustang tiró su pistola encima de una pequeña mesa que estaba en la esquina más cercana. La cogió del brazo de nuevo y la empujó afuera. No fue hasta entonces que Riza se dio cuenta de cómo de fuerte estaba nevando. No había duda alguna de por qué había elegido Mustang ese momento para escapar. Serían difíciles de encontrar con toda la nieve que estaba cayendo y sus huellas se borrarían fácilmente. "No seas estúpida. No nos conviene matarte. Si la Milicia te encuentra muerta, sabrán inmediatamente que éramos nosotros y eso complicaría las cosas. Será mejor si simplemente te callas y me sigues."

"Claro. ¿Se supone que tengo que borrar todo lo que me ha sido enseñado en los últimos cinco años de mi vida?" Le dijo bruscamente Riza mientras comenzaban a andar. Sin embargo, él nunca le soltaba el brazo y le estaba empezando a cabrear de verdad. Deseaba poder simplemente golpearle en la cabeza y huir, pero había algo en él que ponía a Riza nerviosa. Sabía que estaba escondiendo algo. Estaba escondiendo algo que la milicia seguramente no sabía. "Estos últimos años he trabajado duro para convertirme en una soldado capaz y valiosa. Ahora, que finalmente tengo la oportunidad de dejar el Comando Central y largarme con Kimblee, vienes tú y lo arruinas todo."

"¿El Coronel Kimblee? Por favor, no me hagas reír." Le dijo él, agarrándole del brazo aún más fuerte. Entonces Riza trató de empujarle, pero por supuesto, él era demasiado fuerte para ella. Sobrepasaba su fuerza con facilidad. "Ese bastardo no merece ser Coronel. No le importa nadie más que él. Aunque claro, eres demasiado idiota como para darte cuenta."

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme así?!" Exclamó ella y no fue hasta entonces que Mustang la dejó libre. "Eres lo peor. Tú eres el que ha traicionado a todos y ha comenzado a planear cosas contra el Rey. Tú eres el que quiere llevar a todo el país a una revolución. Estoy segura de que solo quieres la corona para ti. Seguramente esa sea tu verdadera ambición."

"Sigue andando. No bromeaba cuando te dije que te quemaría la mano." Le dijo él y Riza pudo ver como sus ojos se llenaban de odio. Riza tragó saliva y rápidamente observó la ciudad. Estaba completamente desierta. No había nadie a la vista. Si Roy Mustang la atacaba, nadie la oiría. Necesitaba seguir con vida. Todavía tenía tiempo antes de llegar al bosque. Tenía que idear un plan para llevar a Mustang derecho a los campos Militares. "No tengo paciencia como para andar esperándote."

Riza hizo lo que le mandaron con Mustang detrás suyo. Siguió observando sus alrededores y cada vez que intentaba idear un plan, su mente se quedaba en blanco. Estaría en serios problemas si Roy Mustang pasaba de la ciudad. Se vería arrastrada por él y Riza no quería eso. Necesitaba encontrar el modo de pararle y reducirle, pero no podía hacer eso por su cuenta. Necesitaba ayuda.

"¡Hey, cuidado!" Escuchó gritar a Mustang de pronto, y antes de poder hacer nada, la derribó. Puso su cuerpo sobre el suyo, su cara impactó contra la fría nieve. Entonces hubo una gran explosión junto a una fuerte racha de viento. Riza cerró los ojos rápidamente, poniéndose las manos sobre las orejas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso no estaban andando en completo silencio hacía unos minutos? Riza abrió los ojos de nuevo para ver a Roy Mustang de pies otra vez. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse lentamente, mostrando su enfado. "¡Kimblee!"

Los ojos de Riza se abrieron como platos ante el sonido del nombre. Miró rápidamente hacia arriba para ver a su coronel parado sobre una azotea. Lo había hecho. Había guiado a Mustang hacia Kimblee. Por fin todo terminaría y no habría necesidad de guerra. Todo volvería a la normalidad y finalmente conseguiría una promoción. Riza no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se ponía en pie rápidamente. Estaba a punto de correr hacia Kimblee, pero Mustang puso su brazo delante de ella, bloqueándole el camino. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Le chilló ella. "Déjame ir. Todo ha terminado para ti ahora, Mustang. Mira a tu alrededor. Estás completamente rodeado. Ríndete."

"Esto todavía no ha terminado." Le susurró y Riza casi podía ver la pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Sorprendida, Riza le miró mientras él daba unos pasos hacia Kimblee. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Riza miró a su alrededor, notando cómo los soldados que les rodeaban se acercaban más y más.

Aún así, no se lo podía creer. Todo había salido a pedir de boca. Aunque bien pensado, tal vez Kimblee siempre sospechó que Mustang estaba en la ciudad y era por eso que había colocado a tantas tropas en aquel lugar. "Ya está Mustang." Le dijo de nuevo. "Ríndete."

"Bueno, por fin te tenemos, Mustang." Le dijo Kimblee con una sonrisa en la cara mientras saltaba de la azotea. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos, sus ropas camuflándose de forma bella en la nieve. Riza nunca entendió por qué no llevaba el uniforme, pero no estaba en posición de cuestionar a la autoridad. El Rey no tenía problema con ello, así que ella tampoco lo tenía. "Como puedes ver, no tienes a dónde huir. Esto lo hace mucho más fácil para ambos, ¿no crees? Tú te dejas matar y yo me convierto en el héroe que todo el mundo adora. Creo que es bastante simple."

"Zolf J. Kimblee. Tenía esperanzas de no volver a ver tu cara de nuevo. Supongo que era pedir demasiado." Le dijo Mustang y Riza pudo ver cómo metía las manos dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo. ¿Iba a sacar un arma? Enderezándose un poco alarmada, se preparó para placarle si trataba de hacer algo raro. No iba a dejarle apuntar con una pistola al coronel. "Puedo ver que no has cambiado nada."

"Puedo ver que tú tampoco has cambiado nada. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu amiguito? ¿Cómo era su nombre? Hughes. Maes Hughes. ¿Dónde está? No le veo por ninguna parte. Oh, espera. Lo olvidé. Está muerto." Kimblee empezó a reírse y Riza no entendió por qué. ¿Maes Hughes? Nunca había oído hablar sobre él antes. Se giró para mirar a Mustang para ver como por su cara corría la ira. "Eres tan patético. No me puedo creer que todavía te afecte."

"¿Qué más te da?" Le respondió Mustang mientras daba un paso más al frente. Riza pudo ver que no temía a Kimblee ni un ápice y se preguntó por qué. "No te incumbe, así que cierra el pico. No estoy de humor para tratar contigo o tus perros militares. No mostraré piedad si vienes a por mí."

Kimblee se quedó en silencio mientras observaba a Mustang un poco sorprendido. Entonces, por primera vez, se giró para mirarla. Kimblee la miró de los pies a la cabeza antes de volver a mirar a Mustang. "Me preguntaba con quién estabas, pero ahora la puedo reconocer." La miró una vez más, poniendo a Riza nerviosa. "Así que, tú estabas planeando esto con ellos, no es verdad, Sargento Hawkeye? No tenía ni idea de que estabas tratando con este traidor. Vaya sorpresa. Pensaba que te dedicabas por completo a esta armada y al Rey. Supongo que no tengo más opción que matarte a ti también."

La mandíbula de Riza se quedó colgando mientras miraba a Kimblee con horror. Ella no era una traidora. No estaba del lado de Roy Mustang. ¿Por qué pensaría algo así? Mordiéndose el labio, Riza dio un rápido paso adelante para aclarar el malentendido. "¡Coronel! ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Nunca me podría del lado de este hombre! ¡Lo encontré, pero me aprisionó! ¡No podía escapar y estaba planeando usarme! ¡Todo esto es un malentendido! ¡Por favor! ¡Tiene que creerme, Señor! ¡Nunca traicionaría a King Bradley! ¡Nunca le traicionaría a usted a la Milicia! ¡Nunca les daría la espaldas a mis camaradas para ayudar a gente como él!"

"Ahórratelo, Hawkeye. Soy un hombre al que no le gusta correr riesgos." Le dijo y pudo ver como sonreía malévolamente. Alargó las manos, permitiéndole ver sus círculos de transmutación. Ella dio un rápido paso hacia atrás, sin saber muy bien qué debería hacer. Iba a usar alquimia, aunque estaba prohibida. No solo estaba desobedeciendo la ley, sino que también estaba cometiendo un crimen mayor. La alquimia estaba completamente prohibida desde la última guerra, hacía unos 50 años atrás. Había causado tanta destrucción que el Rey de aquel tiempo prohibió incluso que fuera enseñada. Prohibió a la gente hasta hablar de ella. Así que, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué iba el Coronel a hacer algo como eso?

"¿Eres un Alquimista?" Dijo Riza mientras se daba cuenta de que había dado otro paso hacia atrás. "¿Por qué? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡La Alquimia está totalmente prohibida! ¡Lo sabes mejor que nadie! ¡Fuiste tú el que nos lo dejó claro desde el primer día!"

"A King Bradley le da igual." Le dijo él mientras alzaba un poco más las manos. Riza notó cómo se le escapaba el aliento a la vez que lágrimas de ira amenazaban con escapársele de los ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto? ¿Por qué estaban su vida y mundo derrumbándose ante ella? Nada le dolía tanto como eso. Prefería estar muerta antes que ser aliada de Mustang. Jamás podría vivir consigo misma si ayudaba a un tipo como él. No se dio cuenta de que la explosión había sido interceptada. Abrió los ojos para verse de pies ante una ola de fuego, interponiéndose entre ella y Kimblee. Riza estaba a punto de caer de rodillas, pero Mustang no la dejó. Le cogió rápidamente del brazo y la puso en pie de nuevo.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" Le gritó antes de agarrarla de la muñeca. Sin siquiera decirle nada, comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria al bosque. Antes de que los otros soldados pudieran atacar, Mustang hizo explotar las casas de los alrededores con un chasquido, pillando a Riza de improvisto. No se lo podía creer. ¿Mustang también era un alquimista? Llevaba puestos unos guantes blancos y Riza pudo ver su círculo de transmutación en ellos. "¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí! ¡Vamos!"

Hubo más explosiones y Riza miró hacia atrás para ver que Kimblee les estaba apuntando a ellos. Todavía trataba de deshacerse de ella aunque había hecho todo posible por explicarse. No era una traidora. Todo era un malentendido. Era la rehén de Roy Mustang, nada más ni nada menos. No quería estar con él. No quería que Kimblee pensara lo peor de ella. "¡Sólo déjame aquí! ¡No quiero huir contigo! ¡Prefiero morir! ¡Si me llevas contigo, van a pensar lo peor de mí! ¡No quiero que piensen que soy una traidora!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Qué molesta eres! ¡No me puedo creer que quieras matarte así!" La chilló Mustang mientras seguía chasqueando los dedos, causando un completo caos a sus espaldas. Riza deseó que no hubiera civiles por los alrededores. "¿¡No lo ves?! ¡A ese hombre le importas una mierda!"

"¡Tampoco es como si te importara a ti!" Le gritó Riza mientras trataba desesperadamente soltarse de su agarre. Sin embargo, él no la dejó marchar y Riza pudo ver como se acercaban más y más al bosque. "¡Esto no va a tardar mucho en llenarse de militares! ¡Aunque sepas alquimia, un solo hombre no puede ganarles a todos ellos!"

"¡Al contrario que tú, yo tengo un motivo para vivir!" Paró de correr mientras la tiraba al suelo. Le dirigió una mirada helada antes de girarse para mirar a los soldados que estaban corriendo en su dirección. Sacó su mano, presionando el índice contra el pulgar. Sus negros ojos se llenaron de odio de nuevo, llenando de miedo el pecho de Riza. "Una vez me haya vengado, nada importará."

Fue en ese momento en el que Mustang chasqueó los dedos y Riza pudo ver todos los soldados que estaban cargando, todas las casas vacías, y todos los transportes militares arder. Pudo escuchar sus gritos y pudo oler la carne quemada. Aterrorizada, Riza trató de no llorar mientras veía a sus camaradas arder, muriendo y gritando, pidiendo ayuda, ante ella.

Miró a Roy Mustang, sintiendo ira y enfado adueñándose de su corazón. Chillando de puro dolor, Riza se levantó en la nieve, preparada para asfixiar a Mustang con sus propias manos. Pero él la paró. La cogió de las muñecas con fuerza, inclinándose más cerca de ella y suprimiendo cualquiera de sus movimientos. Riza pudo sentir sus manos temblando de furia mientras el deseo de matar a Roy Mustang se desarrollaba en su interior. Él era lo peor y se merecía la peor muerte posible. Con sus caras separadas solo por unos centímetros, Riza pudo sentir lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"Soy Roy Mustang, fugitivo, Alquimista de Fuego, asesino, traidor." Susurró él, agarrando con más fuerza sus muñecas. "Y tú eres mi rehén."

* * *

**N/T:** Bueno, pues aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo de Shattered. Espero que os esté gustando la historia, porque subiré el tercer capítulo en cuanto pueda. No tengais miedo de comentar!


	3. Plan

**N/A (Kinsler5): **

**Fullmetal Alchemist: **

_Bueno, aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo, uno un poquillo largo. He tratado de mantener estos capítulos por debajo de 3k, pero no parece estar funcionando. Siempre es así, así que lo siento si no os gustan los capítulos largos. Supongo que esta es la manera en la que escribo (a máquina). No se puede evitar. _

_De todas formas, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que se han molestado en echarle un vistazo a esta historia y han llegado hasta aquí. Me hace feliz saber que ahí afuera hay gente leyendo esto. Así que, por favor, ¡disculpad mis errores gramaticales y espero que este capítulo cumpla vuestras expectativas! ¡Gracias a todos!_

* * *

**Shattered**

**Capítulo 3 – Plan**

"¡Por fin lo has logrado!" Le dijo Havoc en cuanto apareció a la vista. Roy le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de detenerse frente a él. "Tío, nos tenías preocupados. No me puedo creer que realmente hayas destruido la mitad de la ciudad. Ahora sí que van a buscarte bien. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?"

"Las cosas se han puesto un poquito complicadas." Le respondió Roy suspirando, girándose de nuevo para mirar a la mujer llamada a la que Kimblee se refería como Hawkeye. Estaba siguiéndole por detrás silenciosamente y Roy estaba seguro de que ahora le tenía miedo. Su mente seguramente seguiría en shock tras lo que había visto. "Está bien. Lo puedo controlar."

Se miró las manos, sus blancos guantes cubriéndole la carne. Tras escapar de la milicia, del infierno al que le estaba sometiendo el Rey en el mismo infierno, se las arregló para aprender y usar la alquimia del fuego. Era algo que tenía planeado mantener en secreto. Ni la milicia ni el Rey debían saber que ahora él era un alquimista de fuego, pero claro está, las cosas no fueron como él las había planeado. Lo peor de todo era el hecho de que ahora tanto él como sus hombres tenían que cargar con una mujer.

"Todo esto es tu culpa." La escuchó hablar de repente, y Roy no pudo evitar mirarla. Estaba hecha un completo desastre, su cara surcada por lágrimas. Decía ser un soldado, y aún así, fue fácilmente destrozada por la muerte de sus camaradas. "Todo esto es por tu maldita culpa. Mi vida está arruinada por tu culpa. Mi comandante cree que soy una traidora y has matado a la mitad de nuestras tropas. Deberías haberme dejado atrás para que muriera con ellos. ¡Decías que no querías matarme porque eso complicaría las cosas, pero acabas de meterte en la boca del lobo matando a la mitad de nuestras tropas!"

"¿Sigues con eso?" Roy comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba unos pasos a ella. Debería haberla matado. Debería haberla dejado atrás con los demás. Así que, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la trajo? ¿Por qué la dejó vivir en un primer momento? Roy la agarró del abrigo y la atrajo hacia sí. La miró directamente a los ojos y no pude ver nada más que odio.

Era eso. No solo sentía pena por ella, pero es que era igual que él cuando era joven. Le recordaba a su antiguo yo, de cuando consagraba su vida a la milicia y al Rey. Solía ser como ella. Haría lo que fuera por la milicia y deseaba sacrificar su vida por el Rey. Se enfadaría con cualquiera que hablara mal de su país. Odiaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar mal de su rey. Claro, todo eso fue antes de conocer a Maes Hughes. Fue él el que le hizo darse cuenta de tantas cosas y fue él el que le abrió los ojos a la realidad.

"Habrías hecho lo mismo." Le dijo Roy tras un momento de silencio. La mujer le miró mientras su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse. Trató de alejarse de él, pero era demasiado débil y cuanto más se resistía, más fuerte agarraba Roy su abrigo. "¿No es eso lo que te han enseñado en la milicia? ¿No te han enseñado acaso a matar a tu enemigo? Eso es justo lo que he hecho. He matado al enemigo que eventualmente vendría a por mí. O matas o te matan. ¿No es eso lo que Kimblee te ha enseñado?"

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. Se había quedado sin palabras y Roy se alegraba de que por fin hubiera cerrado la boca. Lo último que quería era oír eran sus quejas. Necesitaba idear un plan. La nieve estaba comenzando a caer más fuerte a cada minuto que pasaba, y era imposible que él o sus hombres quisieran pasar la noche en la intemperie. Soltó a la mujer, empujándola con algo de frustración. Mientras la dejaba ir, la oyó decir algo débilmente. "Yo también soy el enemigo."

Sin molestarse en contestar, Roy se giró para mirar a sus hombres. Miró a Fuery y se dio cuenta de que estaba cargando con la mochila que habían escondido para las emergencias. Se sorprendió al ver que se había acordado de cogerla. Miró a Breda y a Falman para encontrarles mirándole con intensidad. Probablemente estaban esperando sus órdenes.

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer." Empezó a decir Roy mientras le extendía la mano a Fuery. El soldado comenzó a rebuscar en la mochila, sabiendo exactamente lo que quería. En cuestión de segundos, tenía el mapa que necesitaba. Roy cogió el mapa, lo miró y rápidamente analizó sus opciones. "No tenemos más opción que volver a separarnos."

"¿Otra vez?" Exclamó Havoc, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo. "¿Por qué? Es un fastidio cuando hacemos las cosas así. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que vamos a derrocar al vejestorio del trono si seguimos separándonos? Tú mismo lo dijiste. Necesitamos trabajar juntos."

"Escucha lo que tengo que decir antes de hablar. Sé lo que estamos haciendo." Le dijo Roy miraba la nieve caer sobre su abrigo. A decir verdad, no soportaba el frío y no podía esperar a alejarse del frío y duro mal tiempo. "Todo lo demás da igual, no podemos dejarnos atrapar. Es mejor que tomemos precauciones de esta manera. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir esto?"

"Tienes razón, pero seguramente estarán buscándote como locos. Sobre todo después de la que has armado ahí." Breda se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras hablaba. "Tendrán a todo el país buscándote. ¿Cómo vas a librarte de eso a solas?"

"De todas formas." Continuó Roy, volteándose para mirar el mapa. Apreciaba que sus hombres se preocuparan por él, pero su amabilidad, en aquel momento, no era necesaria. Les necesitaba para cumplir su meta. Les necesitaba para cumplir su venganza. Su mejor amigo ya estaba muerto. No necesitaba ningún sustituto. No quería sentir el mismo dolor que sintió por Hughes por nadie más. "Cogeremos rutas diferentes y nos encontraremos de nuevo en Ciudad del Norte. Está a tan solo unos días de aquí. Ya veremos qué hacer allí."

"No creo que debamos ir a Ciudad del Norte." Le interrumpió de repente Falman, y Roy trató lo mejor que pudo de no poner mala cara. Estaban siendo más desobedientes que de costumbre, pero Roy no se podía quejar. Se suponía que no tenían que irse de aquella pequeña y esmirriada villa hasta que amainara un poco más, pero de alguna manera Kimblee se las arregló para rastrearles hasta donde estaban.

"Va a estar lleno de soldados y seguridad." Continuó Falman, poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla mientras se quedaba de pie junto a él. "De acuerdo a la información que Fuery ha podido conseguir, la Reina y su hijo están de viaje allí. Va a salir y a dar unos cuantos discursos, para intentar promover la paz."

"Más razones para ir." Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Dobló el mapa y se lo devolvió a Fuery. "Es el lugar perfecto para comenzar otro motín."

"En caso de que lo hayas olvidado." Se entrometió Havoc de nuevo, y Roy pudo sentir como a su ceja le entraba un tic. Miró a la mujer antes de volver su atención a Havoc. Ella estaba apoyándose en un árbol, mirando al cielo. Parecía completamente distraída y Roy se alegró de que no tratara de detenerle. Tal vez por fin se dio cuenta de que a la Milicia y a su comandante les importaba una mierda. "Estamos intentando que los ciudadanos de Amestris se pongan de tu lado, no que te odien."

"Fuery, y Falman, vosotros dos iréis primero a Hamp Town y luego iréis a Ciudad del Norte desde allí. Breda y Havoc; lo mismo va para vosotros solo que primero iréis a Fisk." Les dijo Roy en tono claro y fuerte. Se giró para mirarles, pero ninguno parecía demasiado satisfecho con sus órdenes. "Si nos dirigimos a Ciudad del Norte desde puntos diferentes, estoy seguro de que eso les desconcertará un poco. Están esperando verme con cuatro ex militares. Será mejor si nos separamos por un tiempo."

"No sé cómo va a funcionar esto, pero vale. Tampoco es como si tuviéramos algo mejor." Le dijo Havoc, ya que era el único con suficientes agallas como para quejarse. Dejó escapar un suspiro, sacando otro cigarrillo de su abrigo. "Vamos a estar separados mucho tiempo. No me gusta nada."

"Vale." Dijo Roy, cediendo ante sus quejas. Plantó sus manos en su cintura mientras le miraba con algo de aspereza. A veces deseaba estar trabajando a solas, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada sin su ayuda. Eran ellos los encargados de amotinar a la gente y conseguir que se pusieran de su parte. Eran ellos los que estaban consiguiendo que la gente empezara a hablar en contra del tirano King Bradley. "Nos encontraremos en Ghetti. Entonces nos dirigiremos todos juntos a Ciudad del Norte desde allí. ¿Eso os parece mejor?"

"Mucho." Dijo Havoc con una sonrisa y el único pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Roy fue poner los ojos en blanco. "De todas formas, ¿tú por dónde vas a ir? No me digas que decías en serio lo de ir hasta Guetti directamente a solas. No me puedo ni imaginar la destrucción que vas a dejar por cada ciudad por la que pases."

Ya se lo esperaba. Sabía que uno de ellos preguntaría sobre él. Roy caminó hasta la mujer, oyendo como sus botas desmenuzaban la nieve. Cogió del brazo a mujer a la fuerza y la acercó al grupo. Claro, ella intentó de alejarse en cuanto vio sus pensamientos interrumpidos. "Esta mujer y yo iremos a Rislett primero. Para eso vamos a coger el camino largo, así que espero que ver a todo el mundo en Ghetti cuando llegue. Trataremos de encontrarnos una vez estemos allí. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, entendido." Respondió Fuery en nombre de todos con una sonrisa mientras agarraba la mochila por las asas.

"Hay otra orden." Dijo Roy, cogiendo con un poco más de fuerza el brazo de la mujer. Estaba tratando de liberarse con mucha determinación, pero Roy no estaba por la labor de dejarla ir. Él era el único que podía controlar a una militar cabeza hueca como ella. Probablemente, él era el único que podría empañar su odio. "Pase lo que pase, no os vais a dejar atrapar y no os vais a dejar asesinar. No iré detrás de vosotros si os pillan. No habrá tiempo para eso. ¿Está claro?"

Sin decir ni una palabra, Falman empezó a acercarse a él. Sacó una espada de su cintura junto a una pistola de mano. Se las entregó y simplemente le dijo que era por pura precaución, en caso de que no pudiera defenderse con su alquimia. Roy dejó escapar un suspiro y cogió los objetos de Falman como regalos. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Tras esto, todos respondieron con un ruidoso sí y comenzaron a dirigirse a sus direcciones. Sin dejar escapar a la mujer, Roy empezó a caminar por su camino. Necesitaba llegar a Rislett en como mucho dos días. Una vez allí, podría simplemente seguir la carretera o robar un vehículo de algún sitio. Tal vez, si era lo suficientemente astuto, podría incluso coger el tren. Debería encontrar un buen disfraz o si no la habría cagado. Ser un fugitivo no era fácil, pero esconderse de la milicia era aún más difícil.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo. Podrías dejarme aquí y ya está. No me importaría congelarme hasta morir. Prefiero morir a ayudar a alguien como tú. Solo estás causando problemas y no quiero ver la caída de este país por tu culpa." Le dijo de repente la mujer, tratando de liberar su brazo de su agarre. "Déjame irme ahora mismo. Si no lo haces, te morderé."

Roy alzó las cejas, encontrando su amenaza de alguna manera divertida. Si no tuviera tanta prisa por salir de la nieve, seguramente comprobaría si su amenaza iba en serio o no. Estaba deseando ver cuán lejos llegaría ella por defender la milicia y sus creencias. "Te dejaré suelta, pero si corres, te mataré."

"Entonces me harías un favor." Le saltó bruscamente ella y Roy decidió no discutir. Le soltó la mano y para su sorpresa, ella no salió corriendo. "Tú y tus hombres no sobreviviréis a esto. Para cuando logréis llegar a Central, la casa del Rey, todos estaréis muertos. No toméis la Milicia en broma. Os cogerán. Hay soldados en todos los sitios que has mencionado. El Rey va en serio con vosotros, y después de lo que has hecho en la ciudad seguramente te sentenciarán a muerte sin dudar."

"Ya me sentenciaron a muerte una vez y conseguí escapar. Estoy seguro de que podría hacerlo otra vez, si fuera necesario." Le dijo Roy con una sonrisa astuta mientras continuaban andando por el bosque de aspecto denso. Se preguntó si al menos llegarían a otra pequeña ciudad que supuestamente estaba cerca. Fuera cual fuera el caso, él necesitaba llegar a Rislett y dirigirse a Ghetti en tren. Esa era su única esperanza. No conseguiría llegar a Ghetti a pie ni en un millón de años. Era fuerte, pero no era invencible y siempre trataba de tenerlo en mente.

"De todas formas, necesitamos encontrarte otra ropa. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente si te ve en ese uniforme?" Comentó Roy mientras señalaba sus ropas. Se preguntó si llevaría más armas, pero entonces le vino a la cabeza que si tendría alguna pistola extra en alguna parte, probablemente ya le habría disparado a la cabeza. "También necesitamos encontrar algún lugar para dormir. Estoy derrotado."

"Ya te lo he dicho. Solo déjame atrás." Le dijo ella en voz baja y en esos momentos sentía verdadera pena por ella. "Necesito volver y limpiar mi nombre. Si huyo, pensaran que fui contigo por propia voluntad de veras. Pensarán lo peor de mí y pensaran que soy una traidora. No lo puedo soportar. Necesito volver. Solo déjame volver. No diré nada de ti si me dejas ir, lo prometo."

"No te creo." Le dijo Roy mientras miraba hacia delante de nuevo. ¿Por qué? No entendía por qué seguía queriendo volver allí. Después de todo lo que Kimblee le dijo, ¿seguía queriendo volver? ¿Cómo no podía sentir empatía por alguien tan estúpido como ella? "¿No oíste lo que te dijo Kimblee? No le importas una mierda, ¿y aún así quieres volver a él? En cuanto te vea, te matará sin dejarte dar explicaciones. Tu muerte será en vano."

Se quedó en silencio y siguió así el resto de su largo y agotador paseo. Roy no estaba seguro de cuánto caminaron y para cuando llegaron a otra pequeña villa a las afueras del bosque, el sol estaba empezando a ponerse y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. También empezaba a hacer más frío y pudo sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo estaba temblando. Habían caminado tanto tiempo sin comida ni descanso, y aún así, la mujer parecía estar perfectamente. Seguramente estaba acostumbrada a eso por el entrenamiento militar.

Roy sacó el negro sombrero que mantenía bajo su abrigo. Roy se lo colocó en la cabeza mientras cogió del brazo a la mujer de nuevo. No iba a arriesgarse a que se escapara y pidiera ayuda. Era su rehén y seguiría siéndolo hasta que decidiera ponerse de su lado por propia voluntad. Llegados a ese punto, ni siquiera sabía por qué continuaba arrastrándola, pero se figuró que sería de gran ayuda el día en el que él y sus hombres arrasaran en Central. Después de todo, necesitarían toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir.

Entraron en la ciudad y nadie parecía mirarles de forma sospechosa. El abrigo negro que llevaba la mujer cubría lo suficiente su uniforme y la oscuridad también estaba ayudándoles un poco. Con todo, Roy se alegró de ver que en la ciudad no había ni rastro de los militares. Tras todo lo que pasó en la otra ciudad, sin embargo, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que aquella en particular fuera invadida. Se había excedido, y lo peor de todo fue que le había entregado el secreto de que era alquimista a la milicia.

"Discúlpeme." Saludó sin previo aviso Roy a una pequeña anciana que estaba quitando la nieve del porche frontal de su casa. Ella le miró, dirigiéndole una mirada de absoluta sorpresa. Acercándose a la mujer, Roy activo su encanto. "Mi mujer y yo venimos de la carretera principal. Nuestro coche ha dejado de funcionar y necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. ¿Por casualidad no sabrás algún lugar donde podamos alojarnos esta noche?"

La mujer estaba a punto de protestar ante su gran mentira, pero Roy le dio un fuerte apretón en el brazo y esperó que simplemente le siguiera la corriente. Tampoco podía exactamente pedir refugio diciendo que era un fugitivo y que ella era su rehén. La anciana le sonrió mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarles pasar. "Oh, lamento oír eso. Está refrescando, ¿no es así? Si queréis, podéis quedaros aquí. Hay una habitación extra. Pertenecía a mi hijo, pero ahora está en el cielo. Estoy segura de que no le importaría. Parecéis simpáticos. Sí, desde luego."

"Gracias por su amabilidad." Le dijo Roy, agradeciendo haber dado en el clavo. Ella entró en la casa primero, y luego él la siguió por detrás. La casa era extremadamente diminuta, pero era mejor que estar afuera en la nieve y el frío. Roy la siguió, pasando la cocina para llegar a unas escaleras. La anciana comenzó a subirlas y en nada se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio. La abrió, dejándoles entrar.

"Es un poco pequeña, pero al menos tú y tu mujer no pasareis frío." Le dijo y Roy le dirigió una sonrisa torcida. Sólo había una cama, lo que significaba que uno de ellos dormiría en el suelo. "Solo descansad aquí. Os traeré algo caliente para beber. He estado viviendo a solas en esta casa por tanto tiempo. No sabéis lo feliz que me hace tener finalmente un poco de compañía. Vuelvo en seguida."

Roy soltó el brazo de la mujer e inmediatamente, ella se sentó en la cama. Se cubrió la boca con las manos, tratando de sacudirse el frío de encima. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la anciana volvió con su cena. Era guiso, guiso de mal aspecto, pero Roy no iba a quejarse. Tenían un largo camino hasta Rislett e iba a necesitar toda la energía que pudiera conseguir.

Él y la mujer comieron en silencio y cuando finalmente acabaron, la noche ya había caído. Tan sólo había una pequeña vela iluminando la habitación y Roy no se podría creer lo pobre que era la anciana. Esto es lo que ocurría cuando un país vivía bajo el mandato de un corrupto y tirano rey. A él, King Bradley, no le importaba su gente; solo le importaba él mismo. Si la mitad de la gente estaba muriéndose de hambre, no le podía importar menos. Eso también era parte del por qué Roy le odiaba.

Sentarse en el suelo no era cómodo, pero no iba a sentarse en la cama al lado de la mujer. Ella le odiaba y podía sentir cómo le miraba desde allí. Prefería dormir en el suelo a compartir la cama con una mujer tan terrorífica como ella. "Así que dime," dijo Roy de pronto rompiendo el silencio. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"No es asunto tuyo." Le saltó ella, dejando el bol vacío en una pequeña mesita de noche. "Para ti, no soy nadie."

"Vamos a estar juntos por mucho tiempo." Le recordó Roy. "Bien podría saber tu nombre. Estamos fingiendo ser marido y mujer aquí. Será mejor si empezamos a actuar como tales antes de que la anciana nos descubra."

"Riza." Dijo de pronto ella en una sola exhalación. Miró a lo lejos mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Le daba envidia, y quería empujarla fuera de la cama para poder tenerla para sí mismo. "Riza Hawkeye."

"Bueno, entonces, Hawkeye." Comenzó a decir Roy mientras se apoyaba en la pared con las manos cruzadas. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y pudo sentir el dueño viniendo a él aunque estaba en una posición incómoda. "Más te vale no intentar huir. Puedo rastrearte fácilmente. Y también, más te vale no intentar matarme por la noche. Volveré de la muerte y te perseguiré toda tu vida. O eso, o mis hombres te perseguirán."

"Me estás vacilando, ¿verdad?" Le dijo ella mientras le dirigía una hosca mirada. Aunque era verdad. La estaba vacilando porque no llevaba ninguna arma, estaba claro. Las únicas armas que había en la habitación eran suyas y nunca sería capaz de cogerlas sin que se diera cuenta. No tenía ni una oportunidad contra él y tal vez apreciaba su vida a pesar de sus palabras. "¿Tienes idea de cuánto te odio? ¿Cuánto te aborrezco?"

"Me da igual." Roy se encogió de hombros y pudo sentir como sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse. "Nunca podrás alcanzarme."

* * *

**N/T:** Bueno, pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero que esté bien traducido, y espero que la trama os esté interesando. Trataré de traducir el siguiente capítulo en cuanto se actualice, pero la semana que viene me voy de vacaciones e igual me retraso. Gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia, y gracias por todos los Favorites y Follows. Si controláis el inglés lo suficiente, os recomiendo visitar la historia original.

Nos leemos!


	4. Agradecida

**N/A (Kinsler5)**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

_Me he llevado algo de tiempo actualizar, pero me alivia saber que he podido actualizar esta historia hoy. He estado bastante ocupada y mi pereza suele aparecer. Ahora ya se ha ido. ¡De todas formas, me gustaría agradecer a toda la gente que se molesta en leer esta historia! Así que, perdonad mis errores gramaticales y espero que este capítulo cumpla con vuestras expectativas. _

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, la trama es de **Kinsler5** y tanto el universo de Amestris como los personajes pertenecen a **Hiromu Arakawa  
**

* * *

**Shattered**

**Capítulo 4 – Agradecida**

¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¿Ahora dónde estaba? Reincorporándose incómoda en el duro colchón, Riza abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con un feo techo de madera delante de sus ojos. No estaba en su habitación y claramente tampoco estaba en la base militar. Giró levemente la cabeza antes de conseguir sentarse. Riza escaneó la habitación mientras los recuerdos volvían a ella. No estaba soñando. Realmente estaba huyendo con un fugitivo. Realmente era una rehén.

Riza miró a Mustang con odio cuando sus ojos se lo encontraron durmiendo en el suelo, apoyado contra la vieja pared de madera. Aunque estaba completamente dormido, no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra él. Su fuerza era mucho mayor que la suya y tenía la ventaja de saber alquimia aun estando prohibido su uso. Maldiciéndose, Riza estampó sus puños contra el colchón de pura frustración. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Se suponía que tenía que seguir a ese idiota? ¿Era esa su única opción?

Suspirando, Riza se levantó y estiró las manos en el aire. Miró a Mustang, y tras asegurarse de que estaba dormido profundamente, Riza se encaminó a la puerta del dormitorio. Dado que no podía ir huyendo de un lugar para otro con el uniforme, necesitaba encontrar algo de ropa. Lo único, tendría que conseguir un uniforme nuevo cuando volviera al ejército. Estaba segura de que si le explicaba las cosas a Kimblee y se traía consigo a Mustang, le devolvería a su antiguo puesto. Era lo único que quería.

Llegó a la puerta, pero cuando giró el manillar, se sorprendió al encontrárselo bloqueado. Riza tiró de la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, pero no cedió. Lo intentó una y otra vez solo para conseguir el mismo resultado. Estaban atrapados y de repente se lo ocurrió que estaban atrapados a propósito. Corrió rápidamente a la ventana, deseando estar equivocada. Tal vez la anciana les había encerrado sin querer, olvidándose de que estaban allí.

Riza se asomó por la ventana y captó de inmediato el sol saliendo del horizonte. Escaneó con la vista la pequeña y pobre ciudad y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que una tropa de soldados estaba dirigiéndose a su localización con la anciana liderando la marcha. Riza dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sintiéndose completamente conmocionada y molesta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Riza corrió hacia Mustang y comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente. Era a él al que estaban persiguiendo con más ganas y aún así, era él quien había bajado la guardia.

"¿Hey? ¡Eh! ¡Despierta!" Le gritó ella, pero él la chistó y giró el cuerpo para darle la espalda. Sintiéndose irritada, Riza sitió ganas de cogerle del cuello para ahogarle. No le soportaba, y ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba en contárselo. Su vida debería importarle más bien poco, así que, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? "¡Escucha! ¡La anciana esa nos ha delatado y el ejército está de camino aquí. No van a tardar mucho en rodear la casa con soldados. Ha tenido incluso el valor de encerrarnos aquí."

"¿Es eso por lo que estás montando este jaleo?" Gimió él en voz baja, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Riza se cruzó de brazos mientras le observaba bostezar de forma descarada. Se puso de pie lentamente, frotándose la parte trasera del cuello. "Dios, dormir ahí no ha sido cómodo. Es la última vez que hago eso."

Riza se quedó en silencio mientras le veía andar hasta la ventana perezosamente. Si fuera un simple humano normal, ya habría escapado hacía mucho tiempo, pero no sabía exactamente lo poderosa que era su alquimia y se temía que cumpliría su amenaza si intentaba hacer algo extraño. "Supongo que la vieja nos engañó a base de bien, ¿eh?" Dijo, dándole la espalda para mirar por la ventana. "Debería habérmelo imaginado. Seguramente sabía quién era desde el primer momento. No sabía que era tan popular, ¿y sabes qué significa eso? Significa que no podemos fiarnos de nadie."

Alejándose de la ventana, Mustang se giró para mirarla con una sonrisa confiada. Se puso los guantes y miró al techo. Con un chasquido, Mustang calcinó parte del techo, ofreciéndoles una vía de escape. "Bueno, entonces deberíamos marcharnos de aquí. Tenía esperanzas en que también nos diera de desayunar, pero supongo que eso no va a pasar. Me pregunto cuanto dinero le van a dar por mi cabeza."

Sin decir nada más, Mustang saltó al tejado antes de mirar hacia abajo, hacia ella. Extendió la mano, pero Riza dudó si cogerla o no. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esta era su oportunidad. Debería derribar la puerta y correr hacia el ejército, hacia sus tropas, hacia sus amigos. Riza se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza antes de mirar la mano de Mustang de nuevo. No estaba traicionando a su país. No estaba traicionando a su rey. Después de todo, Roy Mustang era el enemigo y se aseguraría de dirigirle derecho al infierno. "¿A qué estás esperando?" Le dijo él, sacándola de sus pensamientos. "No tenemos todo el día."

Aunque no le gustaba, Riza cogió la mano de Mustang y lentamente, él la subió. Se vio en un tejado cubierto de blanca nieve. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando de pronto oyó pasar una bala justo a su lado. Se giró rápidamente para darse cuenta de que ya habían sido descubiertos por unas tropas que estaban dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Le entristeció pensar que antes solía estar con ellos, y que ahora estaba huyendo de ellos.

"¿Nunca aprenden, verdad?" Dijo Roy Mustang de repente mientras daba un paso hacia delante. Se volvió a poner el guante y Riza pudo ver como su mirada cambiaba. Jadeó silenciosamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "Debería acabar con ellos ahora mismo. Solo se volverán una molestia más tarde."

"¡No te voy a dejar hacer eso!" Le dijo Riza con firmeza, mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños. "Ya he visto a suficientes de mis camaradas caer en tus manos. No quiero ver morir a más de ellos. No tienes por qué matarles, ¿no es así? ¡No es parte de tu objetivo! Por lo que sé, tú lo que quieres es derrocar al rey, así que déjales en paz. Tienen familias a las que deben volver. Tienen metas que quieren cumplir y no te voy a dejar arrebatarles eso. No les voy a dejar morir a tus manos."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras otra bala volaba en su dirección. Su puntería era bastante mala porque todavía estaban demasiado lejos, pero Riza pudo ver que estaban apuntándoles a ambos. "No puedes detenerme."

"Te mataré." Le dijo Riza lanzándole una mirada de muerte, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba furiosa y no se podía creer que estaba atrapada con alguien como él de verdad. Ahora lo entendía. Roy Mustang no era sólo un alquimista; era un asesino de sangre fría que estaba listo para causar problemas. "Te mataré aunque sea lo último que haga."

Él la miró por unos cuantos segundos hasta que dejó escapar una risotada. Esa era otra de las razones por las que no le caía bien. No la tomaba en serio y ni siquiera la consideraba una amenaza. Una vez más, pensó ella, no podía hacer mucho si no disponía de armas, pero si se empeñaba lo suficiente, se le ocurriría un plan para acabar con su vida.

"Me encanta tu humor, en serio." Le dijo, bajando las manos. Entonces, de la nada, su mano la agarró de la cintura y la puso más cerca suyo antes de mirar abajo, al suelo. Riza trató de alejarse de él de inmediato pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte. Odiaba ser tocada por tipejos, pero le disgustaba pensar que el enemigo estaba familiarizándose demasiado con ella. Pudo sentir como su cara se calentaba, ya fuera por enfado o vergüenza. "Cálmate. Espera. Sólo vamos a saltar."

"¡Puedo saltar yo sola!" Exclamó Riza, pero sabía que no la iba a dejar escapar. Seguramente pensaba que iba a huir y no iba muy desencaminado. Mordiéndose el labio, Riza rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientras se pegaba mentalmente en la cara. Definitivamente, iba a arrepentirse de eso más tarde porque había cedido demasiado rápido. "No te entiendo nada. Te odio."

En cuestión de segundos, Mustang saltó del segundo piso y en cuanto aterrizaron ella le alejó rápidamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la cogió de la mano y comenzó a correr por el callejón repleto de viejas casas. "¡No tenemos tiempo para quedarnos parados!" Le gritó sin mirar atrás. "Maldita sea. Debería haberlos matado a todos y punto. Ahora tenemos que huir de nuevo de esta forma."

Riza le miró antes de que sus ojos se detuvieran en su mano sosteniendo la suya. Aunque llevaba puestos sus guantes blancos, podía sentir su calor humano. Estaba pensando en ello cuando de repente oyó una nube de balas aproximarse en su dirección. Se volvió para ver a un pequeño grupo de hombres corriendo en su dirección. Les habían alcanzado mucho más rápido de lo que se había imaginado que tardarían. Sin aliento, Roy se giró para mirarla enfadado. "¿Y todavía no les quieres matar? ¿Qué clase de soldado eres tú? Eres un fracaso."

Esa no era la primera vez que le decían eso. Lo había escuchado de Kimblee y sus superiores muchas otras veces. Era por eso que quería demostrarles que estaban equivocados. Quería llegar a la cima aún siendo una mujer. Quería convertirse en general y mostrarle al mundo quién era Riza Hawkeye realmente. No iba a parar hasta llegar allí. Esa era una de las únicas cosas que la motivaban en la vida.

Aún así, por el camino, aprendió a conocer y hacerse amiga de gente como Sheska y el Mayor Armstrong. Aprendió a confiar en la gente aunque le dijeron que no lo hiciera. Aprendió a defender a su país y luchar por lo que creía correcto. Aprendió que sus camaradas y sus comandantes estaban por encima de todo y que sus vidas debían ir por delante de la suya.

Aún así, eso no explicaba por qué Roy Mustang estaba llegando a tales extremos para protegerla. Era un simple rehén. No debería valer tanto. Podría capturar a otro soldado fácilmente si se cansaba de ella. Era bastante obvio que estaba entorpeciéndole y aunque se alegraba de ponerle las cosas difíciles, Riza no podía entender por qué una persona como él se molestaría siquiera en aguantarla. Cualquier otro ya la habría matado hacía mucho tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando Riza sintió como algo le atravesaba la pierna repentinamente. Gritó de dolor antes de derrumbarse en el suelo. Apretando los dientes y reteniendo los gritos, Riza miró su pierna para encontrar la pernera de su pantalón destrozada y con sangre cayendo de la herida a la blanca nieve. La acababan de disparar. Miró a Mustang, que ya había disparado una llamarada a los soldados que los perseguían. Se arrodilló a su lado y Riza pudo ver cómo su cara se enrojecía. "Mira. Esto es lo que estaba tratando de decirte. O matas o te matan. Supongo que nunca lo entenderás. No puedes mostrar compasión por el enemigo."

"¿Por qué? Esos soldados no son mis enemigos." Saltó Riza mientras una dolorosa palpitación viajaba a través de su pierna derecha. Estaba ardiendo en su interior y podía sentirla calentándose. "Tú eres mi enemigo, no ellos. Eres tú el que se supone que tiene que morir, no ellos. Supongo que nunca lo entenderás. ¿Por qué no sigues adelante y ya está? Déjame aquí y punto. No me importa desangrarme hasta la muerte. Ya te lo he dicho, ¿no? Prefiero morir a irme con alguien como tú."

Molesto por su respuesta, Mustang la cogió en brazos a la fuerza y la colocó por encima de su hombro como si fuera alguna clase de equipaje. Riza empezó a protestar, pero su agarre era muy fuerte. Era más fuerte que antes, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran limitados. Entonces, de repente, vio otra ronda de soldados corriendo en su dirección. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Kimblee estaba entre ellos. "¡Déjame ir, Mustang! ¡Nunca te perdonaré esto! ¡Te he dicho que me dejes aquí! ¿Por qué no puedes limitarte a hacerlo?"

"Eres irritante. No te voy a dejar salirte con la tuya." Los ojos de Riza se ampliaron en cuanto los dedos de Mustang chasquearon varias veces. Toda la callejuela, repleta de casas, ardió y pudo oír los gritos de los soldados de nuevo. Una de las casas explotó en el aire formando una gran nube negra y derribando a un montón de soldados. Impresionada, Riza dejó que su cuerpo se derrumbara sobre el de Mustang antes de que éste comenzara a caminar alejándose de la escena, tan calmado como siempre. "Las cosas se me están yendo de la mano ahora. Mierda."

Riza pudo notar como su bota se llenaba de sangre, pero su mente estaba ocupada por otros pensamientos. Enfocó la vista en el suelo, escuchando las botas de Mustang estamparse contra la nieve ruidosamente. ¿Quién era exactamente Roy Mustang de todos modos? ¿Era realmente tan malvado? ¿Por qué estaba llegando a tales extremos el Rey para capturarle? Ya había habido más prisioneros antes de Mustang que habían logrado escapar, pero el Rey nunca había gastado tantas energías en capturarles. ¿Tal vez tenía algo que ver con la rebelión que Mustang quería iniciar? A parte de por su alquimia, Riza se preguntó por qué otra razón representaba tanta amenaza Mustang para el Rey.

"Déjame en el suelo ya." Le gruñó mientras él continuaba caminando sin parar. "Ya te he dicho que no necesito tu ayuda. ¿No estarían todos tus problemas solucionados si me soltaras aquí para que muriera? No tendrías que cargar conmigo más y no necesitarías preocuparte de si voy a decir a dónde te diriges en el futuro o no. No veo como te voy a ser de ayuda, de todas formas."

"Eres tan testaruda." Le dijo simplemente y cuando ella oyó más balas dirigidas en su dirección, Mustang chasqueó los dedos múltiples veces para crear algo de caos detrás de ellos. Era cruel. No había duda alguna sobre ello. Quería decirle que parara, pero sabía que ya no iba a hacerle caso. "Si te dejo morir, tampoco me servirías de nada. Ya que estamos, te puedo mantener respirando. Es solo que todavía no me apetece deshacerme de ti. De todas formas, creo que es mejor viajar acompañado que a solas. Después de todo, ya te has desviado de tu camino al decirme que la vieja nos había engañado, ¿no? Podrías serme útil así."

"Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho." Le ladró Riza. Trató de dar una patada con la pierna herida, pero estaba demasiado adolorida y notó que empezaba a no sentirla. "Prometo no volver a hacerlo. Debería haber dejado que te capturaran."

"Entonces habría habido más muertes, incluida la tuya." Le dijo Mustang, pero había sarcasmo en su voz. "Dices que quieres morir, pero creo que aprecias tu vida más de lo que crees. Solo estás diciendo lo que debes decir como soldado. No creo nada de lo que dices."

Continuaron caminando sin más disturbios. De todas formas, tampoco tenían más opciones. Sin Kimblee por allí, el ejército no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Roy Mustang. Si continuaban cargando contra él una y otra vez, lo único que harían sería conducirse a sí mismos hacia la muerte. Con todo, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que llamaran a los refuerzos y sería entonces cuando el ataque real comenzara. Ahora, sin embargo, ella estaba completamente desesperanzada. Con una pierna herida, no podría hacer nada.

Riza no sabía cuánto llevaban andando porque estaba empezando a sentirse mareada. Todavía seguía sintiendo sangre derramándose dentro de su bota y le sorprendió no haberse desmayado todavía. Estaba empezando a tener problemas para respirar y su visión estaba empezando a empañarse. Deseó que Roy parara pronto porque iba a necesitar sentarse y descansar.

Casi como si le leyera la mente, Mustang paró de caminar y Riza se las arregló para alzar la cabeza para encontrar un almacén con pinta antigua frente a ella. Girándose en todas las direcciones y asegurándose de no ser visto, Mustang se adentró en el almacén rápidamente y suspiró de alivio al ver que el sitio estaba oscuro y vacío. Riza miró a su alrededor, sorprendida de ver cómo de pobres eran las ciudades al norte. Se preguntó si el Rey sabría de los problemas de las ciudades.

Mustang la recostó contra el frío suelo y aunque Riza deseaba sentarse, se dio cuenta de que no tenía fuerzas para ello. Había perdido mucha sangre y ahora estaba sin fuerzas. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, preguntándose si finalmente Mustang iba a dejarla ahí. Sería lo normal, después de todo. Un fugitivo no podía exactamente cargar con una persona herida por allí, mucho menos un enemigo herido. Por fin iban a separarse, pero por alguna razón, eso no era suficiente como para traerle paz.

"Vuelvo en seguida. Si tratas de escaparte, te perseguiré." Le dijo, pero cuando vio la ensangrentada pierna, dejó escapar una risotada. Riza sintió cómo su ceja tembló en un tic, pero decidió no dejar que eso la afectara. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para poder darle una paliza. ¿Quién se creía que era, de todas formas? ¿Despreciándola y humillándola de esa forma? "Aunque quisieras, no creo que pudieras."

Con eso, Riza le oyó salir por la puerta, dejándola a solas en el siniestro y oscuro vestíbulo. Podía oír a las ratas escurriéndose por encima del techo y chillándole a su patética presencia. Necesitaba presionar algo contra su pierna o si no realmente se desangraría hasta la muerte. ¿Por qué no podía Mustang haber hecho algo como eso antes de irse? Era él el que la quería viva, ¿no? Riza luchó por sentarse y se las arregló para romper parte de su manga. El frío la golpeó inmediatamente, pero lo ignoró. Ató rápidamente la pieza de ropa alrededor de su pierna, cubriendo la herida mientras se volvía a tumbar.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de bloquear el sonido de las ratas que comenzaban a acercarse un poco. Si no se desangraba hasta la muerte entonces probablemente se la comerían viva. De cualquier forma, su muerte acabaría siendo una muerte sin sentido. Riza no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo tumbada allí, pero cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, su corazón se saltó un latido de pura felicidad. Al final no había sido abandonada.

"¡Hey! ¿Sigues viva?" Le preguntó Mustang y ella asintió. Obligó a sus ojos a abrirse, sorprendida de verle cargando con un cubo de agua junto a un pequeño saco. Los plantó en el suelo antes de sentarse a su lado. "He ido a por algunas cosas que vamos a necesitar. Hasta te he traído algo de ropa. No creo que quieras andar por allí con un uniforme manchado de sangre como este."

"¿Lo has robado?" Le preguntó Riza mientras le observaba sacar una vela. La encendió rápidamente, permitiéndoles ver un poco mejor. Miró al techo y pudo ver como las negras ratas se alejaban. "¿Lo has robado a plena luz del día? Debería haberlo sabido."

"Es más fácil moverme cuando no tengo que hacer de niñera." Le dijo con una sonrisa, pero Riza no lo encontró divertido para nada. No era como si estuviera pidiéndole protección. No le necesitaba. No necesitaba a nadie. Y entonces, sin darse cuenta siquiera, él le quitó la bota y le arremangó el pantalón. Estaba tratando de ver su herida, pero a Riza no le hacía gracia la forma en la que el tipo aquel se sentía en sus piernas. "No está muy profundo. Deberías estar bien."

"Ya basta." Le dijo y pudo sentir como su cara se ponía roja. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué sonaba como si realmente estuviera preocupado por ella? Si fuera él al que le habrían disparado, ella le habría abandonado allí. No se habría molestado en echarle un vistazo a su herida. ¿O tal vez sí? "No necesito tu ayuda. Ya te lo dije. Sólo déjame desangrarme hasta la muerte."

"A veces no tienes sentido." Le dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza. Entonces, Riza vio como sacaba un cuchillo de su cadera. Lo sostuvo frente a él antes de empezar a limpiarlo con un pañuelo que acababa de sumergir en el agua. "Vamos a tener que sacar esa bala de ahí. Lo único que tengo es este cuchillo, pero creo que servirá. Va a ser terriblemente doloroso, pero será mejor si la sacamos de allí antes de que se te infecte la herida."

"¡De ninguna manera!" Saltó Riza rápidamente en su defensa. Una cosa era dejar que Mustang la tocara, pero dejar que Mustang hurgara en su herida con un cuchillo era algo muy diferente. "¡No sabes nada de esto! ¡Déjalo como está! ¡Envuélveme la pierna y ya! ¡O si realmente quieres salvarme tanto, llama a un maldito doctor! ¡Vas a acabar matándome!"

"¿Oh? Pensaba que te daba igual morir." Le dijo con una sonrisa malvada y aquello la dejó sin palabras. ¿Qué demonios estaba saliendo de su boca? ¿Por qué estaba haciéndole Roy eso? Estaba claro. No aguantaba a Roy Mustang. "Solo cállate y actúa como un soldado. Pensaba que ya te lo había dicho. No podemos fiarnos de nadie. Si pido ayuda, solo servirá para que nos delaten de nuevo y no podemos huir contigo tal y como estás. Así que, deja de actuar como una niñita quejica. Sé que eres más dura que esto, Sargento Hawkeye."

Quedándose sin palabras, Riza cerró los ojos fuertemente y decidió dejarle hacer lo que quisiera hacer. Dándose cuenta Roy de que esa era su señal, pronto sintió algo afilado adentrándose en su pierna. Gritó de dolor, pero Mustang le cubrió la boca rápidamente con su mano. Comenzó a hurgar por su pierna de nuevo, pero como su pierna seguía moviéndose, dejó libre su boca para poder mantener la pierna quieta. Riza se mordió el labio fuertemente, aguantándose sus gritos de dolor. Podía aguantarlo. Notaba la nitidez de la cuchilla apuñalándola profundamente. Estaba sudando y su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza. No sabía cuánto más podía aguantar.

"Aquí esta. La he encontrado." Le dijo y pudo sentir como le limpiaba la pierna con agua fría. Volvió a gritar de dolor, cerrando las manos en tensos puños y deseando que se diera prisa en lo que estuviera haciendo. Si no moría desangrada, moriría por falta de anestesia. Dejó escapar otro grito de dolor antes de oír algo chocar en el suelo. "Ahí. Ya está. Mira. No ha sido tan horrible."

¿No ha sido tan horrible? ¿Prácticamente ha ido desgarrando su pierna y tiene los cojones de decir que no ha sido tan horrible? Riza abrió los ojos para mirarle, sin aliento. Estaba vendándole la pierna y cuando notó que le estaba mirando, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha. Riza se giró inmediatamente, pero por alguna razón, una parte dentro de ella estaba empezando a sentirse agradecida. Se abofeteó y se pegó mentalmente. No podía y no se sentiría agradecida. Él era el enemigo. Él era la persona que necesitaba destruir y le odiaba. "La próxima vez, por favor, déjame morir."

"Sabes que eso no es lo que quieres." Le saltó él, ajustando con más firmeza la tela alrededor de su pierna. "¿Qué me dices de esto? Si me ayudas a derrocar al Rey, te reincorporaré al ejército y te daré el rango que quieras. Aunque, tendrás que trabajar bajo mi comando y vas a tener que luchar por mí. ¿Qué tal suena?"

"Nunca." Le dijo Riza, y pudo sentir como se iba desvaneciendo. "No quiero nada de ti."

* * *

**N/T: **Bueno, pues aquí está el capítulo, recién salido del horno. Comentad y gracias por todo vuestro apoyo!


End file.
